The New Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Sonic was walking when he bumped into someone and they fall down. When he asked if he can bring her home, he found out he has a family and siblings. Who are they? How many siblings does Sonic have? Why is his mother sick? How could his father keep making his mother pregnant? Find out on:The New Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog. Rated M for some bad words and a couple of R18 scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Annie: First time doing an Sonic story. Main pairing unknown, side pairing unknown as well.

Shadow: What's this about Maria?!

Annie: Not there yet as this if the first chapter.

Sonic: You'll do one more after this, right?

Annie: Of course. Now, this Sonic story will be different as I'm using the characters from the other Sonic shows and games into one story. Enjoy.

Bold: Dark selves

Underline: Cellphone bracelet/walkie-talkies/headphones with mics

Italic: Letters

* * *

A blue hedgehog was on his way home when he and someone fall over by bumping into each other. That 'someone' was a female hedgehog who's fur color is eggplant with orchid hair and she had cloth on her body with boots.

"Hey, are you O.K?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Both looked into each other's eyes before the blue hedgehog jumped off of her.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do you...ah, you first." Both said at the same time before they started to laugh.

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

"Sure." He picked her up and ran half way of the road, the way she was walking to, until he saw a sign in the middle with two paths in front of him.

"Which way?"

"Right." Off he goes again and he found a huge twenty meter length and width mansion that is one to two meter tall with a ten meter length mailbox and there was a large pipe that had sucked in the letters and the packages that were inside the mailbox.

"I have a lot of siblings that dad doesn't care about us any more. Mom knows he doesn't care for his children, but she still loves him. I think dad wants a big family and is doing mom to make his dream come true."

"That's crazy! Why do that to his own wife?!"

"No clue. Want to come in and meet my family?"

"Sure!" Both entered the mansion and found lots people inside doing things.

"Sonia, there you are! Ann was about to go Dark Ann on us if you didn't came home in thirty minutes!"

"Sorry! Manic there is my twin brother, through I think I have a other twin brother somewhere out there." Manic was a green anthropomorphic hedgehog with a drum necklace around his neck and he had on a shirt with shorts and running shoes.

"Sonia, who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"Scourge, back the music off! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

" **Are you being rude to your sister?** "

"NO!"

" **Lies.** " A dark hedgehog with devil red eyes showed up and the other green hedgehog got scared to even more.

"Dark Ann had appeared, I repeat, Dark Ann had appeared." Sonia smirked as she said this. Dark Ann grabbed Scourge and pulled him away to 'talk' to him.

"Why did you smirk?"

"He is soooo going to get the biggest 'talk' of his life from her!" Sonia answered as her older, and the first born child of the family, brother showed up and saw her with the hedgehog.

"I see you found him. My name is Johnathon and I'm the older brother of Sonia. I'm the first born child of this family and Sonia, mother is in bed since she is pregnant... ... ... ...again."

"That bastard! He did it again?!"

"Yes."

"He doesn't care!"

"This dad of yours is a moron to me."

"Yes, he is brother."

"Brother? Why call me that?"

"Because you are Sonia's second twin brother."

"But...I was left on my own when I was a newborn baby."

"I'm sorry. I was the one that put you there. Mom was to sick to look after you and she couldn't look after us all as I had that job since she got sick. I hope you could forgive me, brother."

"I...I...I...I...I forgive you."

"What's the catch?"

" **You leave dear old dad to me.** "

"Hehe, looks like your the same as Ann."

"I can feel he's dark side and he has chaos powers seal within him." The hedgehog called Ann said as he freaks out.

"CHAOS POWERS?!" Everyone in the mansion, but the mom since she is in a deep sleep, came into the room.

"You didn't know, brother?"

"BROTHER?!" Scourge shouted out as he looks at his 'new' brother.

"He's Sonia and Manic's twin brother."

"F*#%^."

"And this day just got worse. Mom is pregnant again."

"AGAIN?!"

"Yes. **And I'm going to take care of dad.** " No one had heard him talk so dark and he means it.

"Can we have our brother's name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

* * *

Annie: That's it for this chapter. I had a friend take a look at it and they said to keep it the way it is with the info on them. I wanted to make that the second chapter in a flash back of Sonic as he lives with his new family, to make it more enjoyably. My take on this is no one knows who Sonic's parents are, so why not have it like this also Shadow is Sonic's half-brother with Shadow's little brothers whom will be named later in the story.

Shadow: And Maria?

Annie: Mate, hedgehog, Ann, in third or fourth chapter. Oh and if anyone says that Ann is an other way of said 'Annie', you're wrong. I wanted to add myself into it, but I choose not to as it's not going to work out. The other hedgehogs will be named in the second chapter along with the parents and grand-parents. I'll also will be adding in some OCs, but I would like to know what the readers think about it first along with the story. If you have any ideas for the story, I wouldn't mind putting them in. The main-pairing and the side-pairings are unknown as if right now because I want to let everyone know who the new hedgehogs are and what they do. If you would like, you are welcome to add in OC's of your own as long as they have a crush on a character from the shows/games or an OC of your choosing.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie: Second chapter. Main pairings and side pairings still unknown.

Shadow: What about Maria?!

Annie: Not there yet!

Sonic: Oh boy. Shadow is picking a fight with her.

Tails: No shit, Sherlock!

Knuckles: On with the story. *Gets hit with a chair* Let me at them! *Joins in the fight between Annie and Shadow*

Sonic and Tails: -_-'

Bold: Dark selves

Underline: Cellphone bracelet/walkie-talkies/headphones with mics

Italic: Letters

* * *

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And I'm the fastest hedgehog on the planet, beside Shadow."

"We know about him and he doesn't know about his two little brothers that we found." Sonic laughed at the site of Shadow on the ground pass out after hearing about his two brothers.

"Can't wait to meet dad and teach him a lesson he won't forget." Everyone laughed at that as they welcomed Sonic to their home. Sonic ran home and packed everything that he owns before he called Tails and told him everything and Tails would leave his room, in his house, the way it is in case he wants to sleep over. Sonic moved into his new home and found out that Ann has more than just chaos powers: she made the mansion cause the old home didn't have enough room for the huge family. Sonic had saw all of his siblings and he couldn't believe his dad had did this to his mother. Sonic's mother is:

Alenea the hedgehog at the age of forty and is sick while being pregnant. She loves her kids so much, but she worries to much which makes her stress out a lot. Sonic's siblings are:

Johnathon the hedgehog at the age of twenty-eight years old and he is the oldest in the household, or as Sonic puts it: the mansion hold, and was a wife with four children of his own. His children's names are: Johnathon Jr the hedgehog, Aura the hedgehog, Annalena the hedgehog, Kyle the hedgehog and his wife's name is: Angel the hedgehog.

Berdenette the hedgehog was the second oldest at the age of twenty-four years old and she is the doctor of the household a long with being a doctor to the other South Islanders.

Jules the hedgehog was the third oldest at age of twenty-two and works as a builder to make homes and houses, he even works for the human builders as he gets payed for it.

Ann, or Ennie as Sonic found out was her real name and Annie or Onnie is her code name for when the family needs her when she works, the hedgehog is the fourth oldest at the age of nine-teen and she has more jobs than anyone: one) she works as a commander in the G.U.N as she uses weapons, two) she helps Berdenette as her nurse, three) is a herb medicine hedgehog was she plants herb plants to make medicine, four) she is a song writer, five) a writer as she had wrote over twenty books with copies for her family to read as they have a library that holds over two thousand books with more coming, six) a master chef, seven) a master baker and eight) a scientists. She even has more than one power than Shadow: one) chaos power, two) she can make things real, three) she can create things, four) she can turn robots into anything she thinks the family needs to save money, five) she can make money appear from thin air and six) she can heal wounds that are very bad.

Scourge was the fifth oldest at the age of seven-teen years old and he just parties all the time along with one night stands after each party he goes to. No powers, but he likes to fix things a lot as he does it for the family and for other people to help the family with money problems.

Sonic himself, Sonia and Manic were the next ones up at the age of six-teen: Sonic can use a electric guitar, which he found out after Scourge had taught him how to use it since Sonic likes hard core music and other types of music, and is the fastest in the family, Sonia can use a keyboard and it's a necklace around her neck likes Sonic's is, Manic can use the drum and can steal things without anyone knowing it as one time sonic caught him stealing money one time and no one saw it.

Mary the hedgehog was only twelve years old and she was raped by a wolf which got her pregnant. (Oh Sonic is soooo going to kill a sorting wolf) She also had powers, but she stopped using them after she found out she is pregnant (Which was in the second month of it) and she asked Berdenette to help her give birth in six to seven months.

Donnie was only five years old and he can't move much cause of the pain he is in most of the time.

Sarah and her twin brother, Zachary the hedgehog are only two years old with a lot of needed help was the can't walk after they lose the ability to walk.

Emily the hedgehog the very youngest of the family until the new baby or babies are born at the age of one years old. Sonic looks after her with his twin siblings to help him out since he doesn't know what to do. Sonic had fun with his new family, but Eggman is still doing evil, even through Shadow isn't helping Eggman any more, and he had to stop him. Sonia and Manic wanted to help since they know someone who knows when Eggman is doing something evil. Sonic had meant a silver hedgehog who's name is Silver with his friend Blaze the cat as Sonia and Manic knows him as their friend. Sonic had made friends with Silver and Blaze for two weeks after meeting them as they like being friends with Sonic, through Silver is hiding something from Sonic, and they told them when Eggman is doing something evil. Sonic hadn't spent any time with his friends, but Tails as Tails comes over to visit a lot and he gets along with Scourge as they fix and built things together. Sonic went to get food with his sisters, Ennie, Sonia and Mary although Donnie wanted to come as well which they can't stop them as they are already half way to the store.

"You can come with us, but you must behave for us, O.K?"

"O.K, Nico." Donnie said as he said his nickname for Sonic and Sonic laugh as he likes that nickname Donnie made for him. Ennie had looked in the kitchen and the food storage room beside the kitchen to find a third of the food in both are gone and they need more. Ennie had a pocket bag she uses to hold the money in as she makes sure there is enough to buy food and cloth for the family to have. Sonic saw Shadow shopping for food and he went over to talk to him, but didn't know Donnie had followed him there as he doesn't want to lose him.

"Hey, Shadow! What's up?" Shadow heard his name and looked to see Sonic.

"Huh? Sonic? What are you doing here?" Shadow was confused on why Sonic is here.

"Shopping for food!~" Shadow looks down to seeing a hedgehog was right behind Sonic.

"Ah!" Sonic jumped up in surprise as he didn't know Donnie were behind him and Shadow was hiding his laugh from Sonic.

"Donnie, don't sneak up on me like that again!" sonic said angry at Donnie.

"Sorry, Nico." Donnie said at the same time with his ears down.

"*Sighs* Didn't I say to behave for us?" Sonic asked him as he sighs at him.

'I forgot he, Sarah, Zachary and Emily got attached to me fast and they want to be with me more. *Sighs* I just hope Amy doesn't see this or she'll freak.' Sonic thought as Donnie answered him.

"Yes."

"Then do so right now or you'll staying home next time." Sonic means it and Donnie know he means it as he nod his heads at him.

"Who is he?" Shadow asked confused on who Donnie is as he knows Sonic if he had gave him a nickname.

"My little sibling." Sonic answered as Shadow was confused by the simple answer that Sonic had gave him.

"? ? ?" Shadow had a more confused look on his face and Sonic saw it before he went to explain more to Shadow.

"I found out I had a family." Sonic said which Shadow didn't get at all.

"O...K." Shadow was still confused and before he could question Sonic more, he heard a female voice.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard Ennie calling for him.

"Over here!" Ennie came over with four buggies full of food and Shadow was shocked by the amount of buggies she has with her.

"Shadow, this is Ennie. Ennie, this is Shadow." Sonic said as Shadow's name was giving to a stranger that he never meant.

"So...You're Shadow the hedgehog that I heard so much about." Ennie said as she looks Shadow up and down as Shadow gets scared.

"Umm...What did Sonic tell you?" Shadow didn't want to get this woman angry and he doesn't know why.

"Everything." Ennie said and Shadow was really scared now.

"Everything?"

"Yep and they weren't bad, so don't worry. Come pick up you're little brothers as they were waiting for you. Sonic and Donnie, we have to pay and go home. I got the car and don't ask Sonic, I don't have the time to answer the question."

"O.K, Ennie. See ya, Shads." Sonic said as he leaves with Ennie.

"Bye-bye, Mr. Shadow!~ Come visit us sometime!~" Donnie said as he ran after Sonic before Sonic picks him up cause of the pain Donnie got after only he got top Sonic. Shadow was really confused by what just happen there and he saw Tails buying food for his place.

"Tails!" Tails turned his head and saw Shadow coming over with his buggie.

"Oh, hey Shadow. What's up?"

"I saw Sonic in the store."

"Really? That's not new to me since I knew he had moved in with his family. His older brother had to leave him on Christmas Island as he's mother was really sick and his older brother couldn't look after him along with his other siblings." Shadow was shocked that Sonic had more then two siblings and he started to ask Tails more questions.

"Sorry, Shadow. Without Sonic saying I can, I can't answer all of you're questions." Tails's ears were down as he had a sad look on his face.

"It's fine, but do you mind telling me what you can say?"

"I believe so. Sonic has twelve siblings, one married with four kids of his own. One has more jobs as she is the one who brings in the most money though she can make it as she has more than one power. There were two other hedgehogs there that look like you, but different somehow." Shadow was confused even more than before.

"Like me?"

"Yeah, one had half of his ear gone with a scar over his left eye while the other is...is different." Tails said as Shadow really needs to see these two hedgehogs.

"Hey, Shadow?" Shadow looks to Tails as Tails finished paying for his food.

"Yeah?" Shadow answers as he gives his items to the cashier.

"Do you want to come over for a sleep over? It'll help you out to stay away from loud noises even though I make some of them when I'm in the workshop." Tails was blushing was he asked. Shadow was confused by the blush on Tails's face as he looks up at the amount he needs to pay for his food.

"Sure, I guess. Just let me bring my food to my house and I'll be there." Shadow said as he pays for his food. Tails jumped up and down with happiness before he hugged Shadow.

"You're the best!~ See ya at my place!~" Tails said as he heads home to get it ready for Shadow. Shadow had headed home to put his food away before he went to Tails's place. Shadow saw a ten meters length and width house with a doorway to the workshop, the height was two to four meters high and Shadow saw a chimney for a fireplace.

"Ah, Shadow! Over here?" Shadow looks up and saw Tails hanging from a tree branch upside down from his tails. Shadow was really started to worry about Tails as he was afraid that Tails is going to fall and hurt himself.

"Careful Tails! You'll gonna get hurt!" Shadow shouted at Tails as one of Tails's tails came off the tree.

"Whoa!"

"Tails!" Shadow got under Tails before his other tail came off the branch and Shadow caught him as he landed on his bum while Tails landed on top of him. Tails was rubbing his tails as his tails hurt and Shadow had saw it.

"Tails, are you O.K?" Shadow asked as he looks at Tails. Tails whine when Shadow touched his tails and Shadow pulled his hand away when Tails whine. Shadow carried Tails into his house and put him down on the couch to take a closer look at his tail.

"I can't tell if the tail bones are broken or not, but I can see some purple where they were holding onto the tree branch." Shadow told Tails and he looks at the Tails.

"Sonic's older sister, Berdenette is a doctor. She might know what's wrong with my tails." Tails told Shadow and Shadow carried Tails again before he ran out of the house to Sonic's new home as Tails gives him the way to the house. Shadow saw Sonic's new home and was shocked that it was a mansion as it looks to big to hold Sonic and his siblings including his mother. Shadow knocks at the door and a green hedgehog had opened the door to see Shadow with Tails in his arms.

"Tails!" The hedgehog had shouted and everyone came down to see Shadow and Tails.

"Big brother!" Two hedgehogs went and hugged Shadow when Tails is still in his arms. Sonic got Berdenette to take Tails before he gets hurt even more. Berdenette took x-rays and saw that both of his tails are broken, but Ennie had healed them up after Berdenette had saw them.

"Tails had both of his tail bones broken, but Ennie had healed them up and he should be fine. He'll still feel a bit of pain, so he will be take pain killers for four days then stop taking them. If he still feels pain, come right back here." Berdenette told Shadow as he nods his head as he takes the pain killers from Berdenette. Ennie had felt that something weird from Shadow and his siblings as if they were their family members or something. Ennie whispered into Berdenette's ear and told her what she felt before Berdenette eyes widen.

"Shadow, do you have any parents?"

"No and I didn't know I had siblings." Shadow had told Berdenette.

"Do you mind if I take some of your blood? I might find something."

"I guess, but why?" Shadow was confused by this and needs answers.

"Your siblings would have to do the same and I guess I wanted to see if you DO have parents." Berdenette said as Shadow nods his head. Twenty minutes has passed and Berdenette had came out of her office with the blood test.

"Looks like Ennie was right."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Ennie as she nods her head had Berdenette to continue.

"She felt something from Shadow, Slaughter and Murder (From a comic called Bitemark on Deviantart) as if they were family members. I checked their blood and found out that their our siblings, but don't know how."

"Dr. Robotnik must of toke some of dad's blood to make all three. Their are half-siblings and I think dad had more kids then just us. Grrrr! **He's dead meat.** "

"S-S-S-Sonic?!" Shadow was scared by how Sonic had said the last one. Tails hid behind Shadow while Shadow's siblings joined Tails behind Shadow.

"Sonic, down." Scourge said as he grabs Sonic's shoulders and push Sonic into the couch. Sonic snapped out of it and looked at Shadow, Tails, Murder and Slaughter were scared of him which made him feel bad.

"Sorry, you four." Sonic said looking sad as the four looked shocked.

"It-It's fine, Sonic. Just don't do that again." Tails said as Sonic nods his head at them.

"AHHH!" A woman screamed as Berdenette and Ennie headed up the stairs to see their mother.

"Looks like mom is giving birth right now." Sonia said as she looks to the stairs.

"How long was she when I moved in?" Sonic asked Sonia as he looks at her.

"Eight months. It's been an month since you've been here Sonic." Manic said as Sonic looked shocked.

"O.K then."

"AHHHH!"

"Mom is in pain, isn't she?" Emily said as Sonic picks her up and holds her in his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck. Emily was scared of losing their mother as she knows their mother can die and she doesn't want that as she hugs Sonic's neck tightly. It took their mother over eight hours to give birth as Ennie had to use her powers to keep their mother alive as their double little siblings:

Eric the hedgehog, weight: two pounds, green and blue fur, red eyes

Erica the hedgehog, weight: one pounds, blue and green fur, magenta eyes

Vanasa the hedgehog, weight: three pounds, magenta fur, pink eyes

Flocks the hedgehog, weight: three point two pounds, fire redish-orange fur, blue eyes

were born into the world and everyone was happy about it. Their father showed up a month later and Sonic attack him in his dark form making his father scared of as Ennie joins in to know who else he had mated with. Let's just say that their father has done forty different females from fourteen different species and they all died leaving him with the kids and Johnathon makes sure that their father is never going to be leaving prison for the rest of his life. Johnathon had gain guardianship over of their new siblings and Ennie made the mansion even more bigger for their new siblings has she knew with more siblings means more bedrooms and with more siblings means more mouths to feed.

* * *

Annie: That is chapter two and I'm sorry for not updating as I could think of what to put in this chapter.

Shadow: What about Maria?!

Annie: Behave! Now, for the pairing and yes, there is more than one main pairing and more than one side pairing.

Main Pairings: Unknown

Side Pairings: Shadow x Tails, Johnathon x Angel

Sonic: Why Shadow and Tails?

Annie: Why not? I mean I did see and read doujinshis of them doing it.

Sonic: TAILS, YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO BE MATING YET! *Brother Mood*

Tails: *Runs*

Sonic: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after Tails*

Shadow: Annie doesn't know us as Sega and her OCs belong to her.

Annie: Shadow, hid in my room since I told Sonic he isn't allowed inside there.

Shadow: Thanks. *Hide inside my room*

Knuckles: See ya folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie: Third chapter. Main pairings and side pairings are known.

Shadow: What about Maria?!

Annie: *Dark aura around Annie scaring both Tails and Sonic* **You want to start a fight? Fine.** **Chaos Spear!**

Shadow: *Dodges the attack* You! Chaos Blast!

Sonic: Oh boy. Shadow is starting a fight with her.

Tails: No shit, Sherlock!

Knuckles: On with the story. *Gets hit with a Chaos Blast by Shadow in the back of the head before getting a critical hit with a Chaos Spear by Annie in the face* Let me at them! *Joins in the fight between Annie and Shadow*

Sonic and Tails: -_-'

Bold: Dark selves

Underline: Cellphone bracelet/walkie-talkies/headphones with mics

Italic: Letters

* * *

Last time...

It took their mother over eight hours to give birth as Ennie had to use her powers to keep their mother alive as their double little siblings:

Eric the hedgehog, weight: two pounds, green and blue fur, red eyes

Erica the hedgehog, weight: one pounds, blue and green fur, magenta eyes

Vanasa the hedgehog, weight: three pounds, magenta fur, pink eyes

Flocks the hedgehog, weight: three point two pounds, fire redish-orange fur, blue eyes

were born into the world and everyone was happy about it. Their father showed up a month later and Sonic attack him in his dark form making his father scared of as Ennie joins in to know who else he had mated with. Let's just say that their father has done forty different females from fourteen different species and they all died leaving him with the kids and Johnathon makes sure that their father is never going to be leaving prison for the rest of his life. Johnathon had gain guardianship over of their new siblings and Ennie made the mansion even more bigger for their new siblings has she knew with more siblings means more bedrooms and with more siblings means more mouths to feed.

* * *

Sonic wasn't happy with his dad as Sonic sees a lot of his siblings (twenty-three), but he was shocked to finding out that Amy is his half-sister (Number twenty-four) and she doesn't believe it until the blood test shows her the truth and she starts crying cause she fall for her brother, whom hugged her to calm her down, and Sonic feels sorry for her. Berdenette make sure their new siblings are healthy and no illnesses or anything that can make them sick. Sonic heads for the backyard, as Ennie had removed all the trees near and far from their home and had expanded the mansion enough that not only do you have enough ground to have: swings, slides, teeter-toddlers, money-bars, rock-climbing (It's more of a mounting with the front of it looking like a rock-climb and it goes all the way to the top. It helps to know how to climb), rope climbing and close enough to the ocean for swimming lessons, beach day and relax day, and saw three birds in the yard and he smirks at the idea of kissing his lover.

In the backyard...

"I don't like this!" A green hawk said as he looks at his two of three teammates as he was shocked that Sonic lives in a mansion.

"Jet, calm down! Getting angry won't help." A purple sparrow said as a big grey bird nods his head.

"Wave's right, boss."

"Look like it's been awhile Jettino." Jet, the hawk heard the voice say right behind him and sounds close to his back. Jet turns around to shout at the person for calling him that, but was meant with a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm!" The person broke the kiss and Jet saw it was Sonic as he was smirking as he likes calling him that as nickname.

"Long time no see, you three. How's it flying?" Sonic asked as Jet was still shocked from Sonic kissing him on the lips.

"It's been fine, captain." The purple sparrow said as she nods her head at him with the other bird.

"Hey ya, captain."

"Storm, it's nice to see you to." Sonic said to the other bird, through Jet is still shocked until Sonic had kissed him on the lips again getting him out of being shocked before he wrapped his arms around Sonic and kissed back making Sonic moan before Sonic wraps his arms around Jet's waist. Wave and Storm smiles at the site and both took pictures without Jet and Sonic knowing about it as Sonic breaks the kiss to get some air in his lunges, even Jet needed to get some air into his lunges. Sonic saw Donnie, Zachary, Sarah and Emily running over to him as they managed to knock him and Jet over making the four little hedgehogs laugh at them. Sonic got Zacy, his nickname for Zachary, and Sar, his nickname for Sarah, in his arms while Jet has Emily and Donnie in his arms. Storm and Wave managed to get pictures of the four little hedgehogs on top of Sonic and Jet before Sonic and Jet held them in their arms. Jet saw how the two in his arms are trying to get to Sonic and Jet realized that all four got attached to Sonic pretty fast just after from meeting Sonic the first day.

"Say, Sonic." Jet asked Sonic in a scared or afraid sort of tone in his voice as if he wasn't sure that Sonic was ready for something like he is.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Jet?" Sonic was confused by the tone that Jet was using as if he was afraid of something.

"I'm...not sure if I'm ready for the next step (Sex, not the marriage part as he is ready for that and Sonic knows that)."

"Jet, You don't have to worry about it." Sonic said with a gentile tone.

"But..." Jet tries to get Sonic to understand from his point of view, but Sonic stopped him right there.

"No buts, Jet. I will NOT force my partner into something that their not ready for. Even I'm not ready for the next step." Sonic said as Jet was shocked by this before he just llaid his head on Sonic's chest with a blush on his face.

"Thanks, Sonic." Jet said before Ennie shouted out to Sonic about needed help with their new siblings's rooms.

"Coming! Would you guys like to come and help? Could use some extra hands around the place." Sonic asked Jet, Wave and Storm before all three nodded their heads before going into the mansion to help out with anything they help with. Ennie had made sure that everything that their new siblings like and want in their rooms was writing down to buy and to be put into their rooms and boy, was there a lot to buy for each room as:

Kenny the hedgehog, who is age fifteen, wants: trains, plans, trucks and a work bench with tools on it for his room.

Dre the hedgehog, who is age six, wants: boy toys in his room.

Onnie the hedgehog, who is nineteen, wants: a studio to practice her singing at and a studio to practice her dancing at.

Onnieya the hedgehog and twin sister to Onnie, who is nineteen, wants: a drawing studio, a desk to write out her songs and a desk for her paperwork.

Emmy the hedgehog, who is sixteen, wants: a hair studio to practice her hair and make-up at and a studio to practice her nails at.

Xan the hedgehog, who is twenty, wants: a writer's desk to write his stories in his room.

Zoe the hedgehog, who is sixteen, wants: a studio to do her paintings.

Xour the hedgehog, who is fifteen, wants: a studio for his comics.

Ruox the hedgehog and twin sister to Xour, who is fifteen, wants: a studio for her yaoi and yuri manga.

Keyi the hedgehog, who is ten, wants: boy toys inside his room.

Yuei the hedgehog and twin sister to Keyi, who is ten, wants: dress up cloth in her room.

Meadow the hedgehog, who is five, wants: dress up cloth in her room.

Royden the hedgehog, who is eight, wants: boy toys inside his room.

Dekin the hedgehog, who is nine, wants: boy toys inside his room.

Auriga the hedgehog and twin sister to Dekin, who is nine, wants: dolls inside her room.

Colonnade the hedgehog, who is four, wants: trains inside his room.

Tangle the hedgehog, who is two, wants: a forest with a river inside her room. (Must be cause of her powers over nature)

Merivale the hedgehog, who is four months old, will get: a nursery room with a meadow inside his room.

Joshua the hedgehgo, who is three months old, will get: a nursery room with a wood inside his room.

Yui the hedgehog, who is a new born, will get: a nursery room with a gentile wind blowing inside her room with a flower meadow as well.

Kado the hedgehog and is Yui's twin born, who is a new born, will be sharing a nursery room with Yui.

Scarlet the hedgehog, who is a new born, will be sharing a nursery room with Yui and Kado.

Sonic, Jet, Ennie, Storm, Shadow, Tails, Donnie and Sarah went to the store to get all the stuff for the rooms as they got a lot to buy. Sonic, Jet, Shadow, Tails and Donnie get stuff for the males while Ennie and Sarah get the stuff for the females. Storm carries the heavy stuff as he is strong enough to carry the heavy stuff. After eight hours of shopping, they got everything they needed and went back home. Sonic and Jet did the nursery rooms as it may help them out when they are ready for their own children's room, Shadow and Tails did the children's room, Ennie did the other rooms while storm brings the heavy stuff for each room. Sarah and Donnie went to Angel to keep her company as she loves to have company around her all the time. Sonic brought Jet to meet his mother who is in bed asleep and sick plus still weak from a month ago of giving birth to the double twins. Jet was surprised by how she looks and was wondering if she would actually accept him as her son-in-law as Sonic wants to stay with him for the rest of his life meaning in other words: Sonic asked him to marry him. Wave and Storm were shocked before Waved had hugged Jet tightly with so much happiness for him while telling him she would be the one to plan out their wedding and making sure it's friends and family only. Jet was shocked by the words of Wave, but he accepted the help from Wave as she is like a sister to him. Ennie was helping Wave out with the wedding to the point where she would be creating everything for the wedding as Sonic and Jet was shocked by what she created from what Wave had draw on paper. Jet was wearing a wedding dress and has a veil on his head with Wave, Amy, Blaze and Maria the hedgehog, whom Dr. Eggman brought back to life as a hedgehog, waiting to go down to Sonic. Wave and Storm would be going down first then Amy and Scourge then Silver and Blaze then Maria and Manic before Johnathon walks Jet down to Sonic.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today in honor of this man and this woman in holy maxamory. If anyone don't think this two should be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waits for a moment before continuing.

"Do you, Sonic the hedgehog, take this woman to be you're lustful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to sickness and in health, to death to do you part?"

"I do." Sonic answered as the priest turns to Jet, or should we say Jettino, to continue.

Do you, Jettino the hawk, take this man to be you're lustful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to sickness and in health, to death to do you part?"

"I do." Jet said as his voice is a female one as Ennie gave him a pill that'll change his voice from a male's to a female's.

"May we have the ring?" Everyone looks to where the ring barer is and saw no one there until they saw two young hedgehogs coming down with the rings and their cloth was beautiful and amazing as they walks down with the rings for both Sonic and Jet.

'Emily and Donnie. Who would knew that they can do something together without fighting over for it.' Sonic thought as he and Jet watched them walked to them as everyone thought it was cute seeing them walking with the rings.

"Awwww!~" Everyone said as they watch Emily and Donnie walk to Sonic and Jet to give them the rings. Emily and Donnie waited until Sonic had took Jet's ring to put on his finger.

Repeat after me. I, Sonic..."

"I, Sonic..."

"Give you, Jettino..."

"Give you, Jettino..." Jet blushed from that nickname and now he had to use it as a name to marry Sonci.

"This ring..."

"This ring..."

"In honor of my love..."

"In honor of my love..."

"For in sickness and in health..."

"For in sickness and in health..."

"I give my love up to you."

"I give my love up to you." Sonic said each of ever word with love and caress for Jet as he slips the ring onto Jet's ring finger. Jet said the same things and had slipped the ring onto Sonic's ring finger. Jet was trying to not cry as he looks into Sonic's eyes.

"In the power in me by the holy church, I now proud to intordus to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sonic. You may now kiss the bride." Sonic slips Jet's veil over his face and holds Jet's face gentile before he kissed him on the lips. Every cheered as Jet kissed Sonic back before Sonic broke the kiss and both of them walked back to the mansion to cut their cake. Jet was happy to be with Sonic and would miss his team mates very much, but what Jet doesn't know is that Wave and Storm wouldn't leave him alone as they plan to visit him as much as they can. Knuckles had came over to the wedding with his wife, Rouge which shocked everyone at that as Rouge told them that Knuckles wanted to to be a surprise for everyone. Vector and Vanilla was married for two years with Cream being happy for her mother and she's been calling Vector 'Papa' since then. Espio and Cream have been dating for two years as Vector wants someone to look after Cream when he and Vanilla were gone on their date nights. Espio might be older than Cream, but Cream loves him no matter what making Espio blushing at those words which had everyone laughing at him because of it. Sonic and Jet left for their honeymoon where Sonic picked at an future beach as it was: robots servants that serve you, hologram TV, hologram phones, auto showers, auto microwaves and auto cars to any place on the beach.

* * *

Annie: That is chapter three.

Eggman: Why make me ultra super evil in the next chapter?!

Annie: Behave! *Shoots a Chaos Spear at Eggman*

Eggman: *Screams like a five year old girl*

Annie: Now, for the pairings.

Main Pairings: Sonic x Jet, Knuckles x Rouge, Vector x Vanilla, Espio x Cream

Side Pairings: Shadow x Tails, Johnathon x Angel, Wave x Storm, Maria x Manic

Sonic: Will you be part of the story?

Annie: ! I...don't know...

Emily: Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!~

Annie: Oh alright! Let me see if I can add myself in!

Emily: Yea!~


	4. Chapter 4

Annie: fourth chapter. Main pairings and side pairings are known.

Emily: Are you joining?~

Annie: *Sighs* Fine, but that will change how the story is going through.

Shadow: Yeah right.

Annie: *Ties Shadow up with rope, duck taped his mouth shut, tied his legs so he can't get away and throws him into the Shadow fangirl's room*

Sonic: You don't have one for the rest of us, do you?

Annie: No, unless you been misbehaving like Scourge then I'd had to throw you in one.

Sonic: Scourge. *Shakes head*

Bold: Dark selves

Underline: Cellphone bracelet/walkie-talkies/headphones with mics

Italic: Letters

Warning: Everyone will have powers, so if you see them using powers then I have gave them powers.

* * *

Last time...

"In the power in me by the holy church, I now proud to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sonic. You may now kiss the bride." Sonic slips Jet's veil over his face and holds Jet's face gentile before he kissed him on the lips. Every cheered as Jet kissed Sonic back before Sonic broke the kiss and both of them walked back to the mansion to cut their cake. Jet was happy to be with Sonic and would miss his team mates very much, but what Jet doesn't know is that Wave and Storm wouldn't leave him alone as they plan to visit him as much as they can. Knuckles had came over to the wedding with his wife, Rouge which shocked everyone at that as Rouge told them that Knuckles wanted to to be a surprise for everyone. Vector and Vanilla was married for two years with Cream being happy for her mother and she's been calling Vector 'Papa' since then. Espio and Cream have been dating for two years as Vector wants someone to look after Cream when he and Vanilla were gone on their date nights. Espio might be older than Cream, but Cream loves him no matter what making Espio blushing at those words which had everyone laughing at him because of it. Sonic and Jet left for their honeymoon where Sonic picked at an future beach as it was: robots servants that serve you, hologram TV, hologram phones, auto showers, auto microwaves and auto cars to any place on the beach.

* * *

Sonic and Jet were on their honeymoon when Sonic saw a chocolate color chao that was badly hurt and wounded from something or someone hurting it. Sonic and Jet took it to their room to help the poor little thing to make sure the wounds aren't infected. Sonic saw a old huge scare on it's back and was angry cause the scare could have been infected and the chao could of died from it. Jet cleaned the chao so they can defected the wounds on the poor thing and even he saw the scare on it's back which made him angry at whoever had done this. Sonic and Jet had just finished cleaning and defecting the chao as it is asleep now on a pillow with both of them watching it to make sure the chao doesn't get any nightmares. Sonic and Jet were talking when Ennie called them to let them know about a chocolate color chao that Eggman is after and Sonic told her that he and Jet has it with them right now and it's safe.

"The chao should a female. Did you check to the gender when you were cleaning it?"

"It was a female and it is pregnant." Sonic told Ennie as she looks upset.

"The chocolate chao you have is Cheese's mate, Choco. Eggman was after her for the babies to have them to breed more to use to get the chao clan to listen to him." Ennie said as Sonic had a dark look on his face, but his eyes have a dark evil look into them. Ennie knew that look as she had it before when her boyfriend had cheated on her and she had that look for two weeks before calling the cops on him. Jet didn't see the look Sonic had on his face, but he doesn't like what Eggman is doing. Both Sonic and Jet had watched Choco for the rest of their honeymoon to make sure she makes it back to Cheese, but she gave birth four days early before they could return to their home. When they got back home, Jet was holding the little ones (twenty-four) in a blanket in his arms and Cream saw Choco in Sonic's arms asleep where Cheese went over and had felling asleep with his mate making Sonic smile at it. Jet and Sonic had unpacked their things into their room, Sonic's room, and Sonic had showed Jet around the place for him to know where things are. Jet had saw all of Sonic's siblings and was shocked by how many he has and saw his mother was getting better. Vector and Espio were shocked that Charmy is dating another bee by the name of Jennifer. Jet was looking for Sonic and he found him in the nursery with his little siblings, but what Jet didn't know is Sonic is part of a band with Manic and Sonia as he sings in the band along with them. Jet saw Sonic open his mouth and heard a song leaving his mouth, to which Jet never heard Sonic singing before, as Sonic sing to his siblings.

"Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child. Gathering the roses we sang for the hope. Your very voice is in my heartbeat sweeter than my dream. We were there, in everlasting bloom. Roses die, the secret is inside the pain. Winds are high up on the hill, I cannot hear you. Come and hold me close I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain. Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn, silver dishes for the memories. For the days gone by, singing for the promises. Tomorrow may bring. I harbor all the old affection. Roses of the past, darkness falls and summer will be gone. Joys of the daylight, shadows of the starlight. Everything was sweet by your side, my love. Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words. I'm here just singing my song of woe, waiting for you, my love. Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..." Jet was really shocked as he had never knew Sonic could sing like that and had really wished he had asked Sonic if he could sing at all.

'Boy, I wished I had asked Sonic if he could sing. He's really good at it and it looks like he likes it a lot, too.' Jet thought before Sonic started to sing again and it was the next part of the song he was singing.

"Every time you kissed me, my heart was in such pain. Gathering the roses. we sang of the grief, your very voice is in my heartbeat. Sweeter than despair we were there, in everlasting bloom. Underneath the stars, shaded by the flowers. Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love. You are all my pleasure, my heart and my song. I will be here dreaming in the past until you come, until we close our eyes." Jet was shocked and Sonic held his hand out for Jet as he knew Jet was there the whole time. Jet took Sonic's hand and Sonic brought Jet to see his little siblings as they all smiled and called him Jette making Jet blush, but he laughed gentile at it as he plays with the little ones. Everyone found Sonic and Jet in the nursery asleep with the little ones as if the little ones were their children making everyone laugh in their heads before Vanilla took out a camera and took a picture to fame to put into Sonic and Jet's room. Sonic and Jet woke up before both looked at the little ones attached to their arms or chest making both smile at the site before they unattached the little ones from them and put them in their own beds and then left the room.

Eight months later...

Jet and Sonic had gotten use to being married as no one told them how a married life would be like and both were happy being with each other more than before as they needed to wait to see each other for the races that they and their team mates enter. (Note: Sonic is part of their team and have meant before Sonic had meant the others) Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Wave, Jet, Tails, Silver and Blaze were out near a old bunker that they turned into their base to keep an eye on Eggman (Or as I like to call me: Nick Nose hair) as he was to quite for the pass eight months after failing to get Chesses's mate and children. Everyone had looked around the bunker and saw rooms with some old computers, bed rooms to sleep in and 4 meter kitchen to cook food. For the pass four months, they had stopped Nick Nose hair, Ah! Gomenasa! I mean Eggman from making Eggman Land. (Note to self: Stop watching the Sonic Movies on youtube!) Everyone has powers and thanks to Sonic, they were trained to handle them and they also used them to stop Eggman countless times. Eggman found them five days later and they moved everything form the bunker to the hideout under Sonic's napping tree, which was a false bottom with the tree trunk being the only way down to the living room, which Sonic said it looks like the bunker as he made sure it was big enough for them. After making sure everything was out of the bunker, they were about to leave the bunkers but Eggman's robots shot the bunkers with rockets and everyone had to duck to the ground, but something fall on them and Eggman thought they were gone.

Eighteen minutes later, Jet pushed himself up on his hands and knees, a large, heavy piece of metal on his back. It shifted and ground against the floor, tearing up the carpet and screeching harshly on the metal paneling underneath. Raising his hands on either side of his head, he braced his palms on the metal and moved so that he could place one foot on the ground, still resting on the other knee. Teeth gritted in effort, he slowly stood about halfway, pushing the metal up with him and freeing a few of the other people who had been trapped underneath it. Coughing due to the smoke from the fires raging throughout the room, Amy quickly crawled free, Cream's hand grasped firmly in her own. Tails crawled out after them and Knuckles, now no longer sheltering the three of them, was able to help Jet lift the metal more completely so that Wave, Silver and Blaze could also crawl free. Once everyone was out, the two males allowed the metal to drop, sending the nearby flames into a frenzy due to the rush of air caused by that action. Jet coughed uncontrollably for a moment when a blast of smoke hit him-full force in the face. The flames were closing in. Knuckles was the only one among them who could get through the fire unharmed, but it was clear that he refused to leave the group behind. Jet coughed again, raising a fist in front of his mouth to cover it up.

"Everybody out of the way!" He ordered hoarsely as they obeyed without question and Jet, coughing again into his left fist, thrust his other palm forward, releasing a controlled blast of air that eliminated the flames in the doorway long enough for them to escape the could only hope that he had escaped the initial explosion and was already outside. There was no time to look for him. There were robots everywhere, and sections of the bunker were already starting to collapse due to the fire. As they neared the front door, Jet took the lead so that he could once more blast a pathway through the flames. Still running, he spun and waved his arm, releasing a blast of air more forceful than the last. He hoped it would be enough. He was so tired that he couldn't manage much more strength than that. Thankfully, it worked. Once there was a path, he urged everyone with a quick gesture of his hand to go on ahead. He needed to stay inside in case the fires started to close in on them again. Amy ran out, following close behind Tails and Wave with Amy still clutching Cream's hand in her own. Jet coughed again against his will as Knuckles ran out after the others. Fighting to breathe in spite of the smoke, Jet raced after him, only for his way to be abruptly blocked when a section of the ceiling that was engulfed in flames caved in, sealing off the exit. But, barely a second later, a hole was punched through it. Knuckles had punched a hole in the wall before he removed it for Jet to use to get out.

"Come on!" Jet followed Knuckles to the others to get out of the bunker. The entire bunker was on fire now, and there was only one exit. The group made a run for it, fighting off robots all the way. Jet coughed again as he looked around after having sent a robot careening into the flames with a well-aimed kick. Jet looks around trying to find Sonic, but no luck until he saw Sonic going up against four thousand robots all by himself as Jet knew he could handle anything. Sonic got hit in the chest by a robot with a sword and before Sonic got hit again, someone had stopped it with their own twin swords and destroyed the robot before healing Sonic's wound on his chest. The person looks like a hedgehog, but had bat wings with straps to hold their twin swords onto their back. The person looked to be a female with her belly showed while she has a shirt that goes under her upper burst which is a double H with shorts that go under two inches below the burst while the socks go all the way to her inner upper legs four inches below her shorts with her shoes being slip on high heels. Her eyes are different as they look like they have fog covering them, but they still have color to them which is auroran with her skin color being white with black colors in the style like Shadows while the wings are pure sunset color. Her hands were wrapped in bandages roving she had been in many fights and she had fought robots as well with the cuts on her socks which have blood on them and arms, there's even some on her face with one going over her left eye, through her left eye doesn't look like it got cut so she had her eyes closed. She even has some blood on her cloth mean she was wounded or she had a fight with someone and before anyone could say anything, she vanish with a powerful wind, lighting, fire and bright blue light making everyone close their eyes before reopening them to seeing her gone and wondering who she is.

* * *

Annie: That is chapter four and now for the pairings.

Main Pairings: Sonic x Jet, Knuckles x Rouge, Vector x Vanilla, Espio x Cream

Side Pairings: Shadow x Tails, Johnathon x Angel, Wave x Storm, Maria x Manic, Cheese x Choco, Sonia x Xan, Amy x Enma, Charmy x Jennifer

Emily: Yea!~ Try and who the hedgebat is and you can pick the location for when they meet her again!~

Annie: Emily, no! My choose!

Emily: To late!~

Annie: Emily!


End file.
